


Deliberate

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-02
Updated: 2003-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: One word. Two lovers. PWP.





	Deliberate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Deliberate

## Deliberate

### by skripka

Disclaimer: They'll never be mine, they'll always be Joss's. Archive: Just ask first. 

* * *

Notes: Airports are sometimes interesting places. Take LAX, for example. In addition to all the, shall we say, "characters," who came up and talked to me uninvited, so did one word. See if you can guess which one it was...

I love my sffan. Besides, she's a damn good beta. 

* * *

Deliberate. 

That was the kiss Mal was giving him. No other word could adequately describe it. 

Simon had a very organized mind. He had classified each of Mal's kissing styles. There was the intense, the loving, the demanding, the teasing, and the rare silly. And of course, the deliberate kiss, which often ended up with Simon being fucked into insensibility. 

As he melted into Mal's mouth, he felt the older man lead him to the bed. Simon let himself be pushed down, and his mouth went dry as he watched Mal slip out of his clothes. He had learned his lesson a while ago; when Mal was in this mood, he liked to be in control of each and every aspect of their lovemaking. Once, Simon had tried to remove his own shirt, and had been shocked by the growl Mal had produced. So, he watched, and waited, and got more turned on by the minute. 

Mal divested himself of his own clothing in short notice, and just stood for a minute, stroking his erect cock. Simon, despite his rising desire, didn't dare move. He just licked his lips, and shifted a bit to relieve some of the pressure on his own organ. Mal just stood, and deliberately smiled, and finally draped himself over Simon's body and captured him mouth in yet another deliberate kiss. 

Simon just leaned back and took it, every lick, every nibble, every thrust of the tongue. He groaned as Mal's hands untucked his shirt and slid along his ribs with a tickle. Mal didn't let go of his mouth, and soon, Simon felt faint from lack of breath. The omnipresent doctor part of Simon's brain consistently wondered how Mal could keep a kiss going so long, but was soon overwhelmed by the lust rushing about his body. 

When Simon's shirt was mostly removed, Mal finally relented and released Simon's mouth. The younger man collapsed completely, as Mal licked and nibbled his way down his neck. A chorus of uncontrollable moans and groans came out of Simon's mouth, especially when Mal slowly made his way to his nipples. 

Mal loved playing with Simon's nipples. Before the two of them had become lovers, Simon had had no idea his chest was so sensitive. But Mal always seemed to spend hours there, teasing each nub into hardness, blowing warm air across damp skin, making Simon writhe with anticipation. 

Using one hand to hold his hips down, Mal slowly worked his way along Simon's abdomen. Shivers fluttered through his body, and he bit his lip on yet another groan. His eyes closed in pleasure when a wet and hot pointed tongue worked its way around his navel. Unable to control himself any longer, Simon bucked up, only to be rewarded with a nip. He yelped in surprise. 

"Hush, Simon. I've got you." 

The tongue was still fucking his belly button, and hands were finally undoing his pants. Using one hand to slide them down, Mal used the other to gently stroke along Simon's freed shaft. Simon twisted, and tried not to thrust, the effort making him whimper. Having gotten Simon's legs free, Mal rewarded him for his efforts by taking a long, slow lick along the side of Simon's rigid organ. He whimpered again. 

Soon, Mal took the full length of the twitching cock into his mouth. Simon moaned in ecstasy. Despite the overwhelming sensations, he was determined to hold back, to make this experience last as long as possible. 

He started panting as two fingers suddenly found their way into his ass, and he opened his eyes as his legs were lifted. Mal's mouth was still intent on his cock, but his hands were busy preparing Simon for penetration. Transfixed and impaled, Simon had to force himself to take deeper breaths, to release the pain, and cross over into the pleasure he knew was coming. 

When he had stretched both legs as far as they would go, Mal let Simon's cock slip out of his mouth with a quiet plop, and forcefully milked some pre-come from the sensitive slit. Simon squirmed, and bit his lip, as Mal used some of the slick fluid on his fingers, and worked them into his ass again. Soon, he was pushing back, fucking himself on Mal's hand all by himself. Mal grinned. Simon knew he was putting on a show, but he didn't care any more. All he wanted was to have Mal's cock splitting him open, pushing into him with that slow burn. 

Wantonly, he writhed against Mal, hoping he wouldn't prolong the agony any longer. The gasp he produced when Mal removed his fingers the second time was half in bereavement, and half relief. 

They didn't fuck without lube very often, but when they did, Simon often felt like a virgin, especially as slowly as Mal would move. It always hurt like hell, but it also meant that it took longer. The blunt head was pushing at him, seeking entrance. Simon let out a ragged breath, relaxing just enough to let it in past the tight ring. Now Mal was panting along with Simon, the effort was so intense. Every second was agony, slowly tipping over into ecstasy. Simon felt his whole world contract to the points of their body's contact. Mal's shoulders pushing his legs even further back, his arms trapping Simon's hips, and slowly, ever so slowly, his cock forcing its way deeper in. 

Simon could feel the sweat on his forehead, the stickiness of sweat forming on Mal's back making his legs slide. His hands dug into the sheets, even as Mal's hips pressed up against his ass. Fully seated, Mal began to rock slowly, moving Simon's body in time. Simon bit his lip again, and tasted salt. Drops of sweat found their way between their bodies, making their skin glow in the light of the room. 

Once he got a rhythm established, Mal gave up all pretense of gentleness. He was back to his deliberate mood. Simon groaned as the pressure built up, hot pleasure coiling in his spine. At this point, he had almost forgotten about his own cock. Mal was thrusting hard, deep and almost painful. Simon was moaning in time, barely able to move, but unable to be still. It was like an involuntary reaction... every thrust down met with push up, and Mal was pounding into him, implacable, headed towards his own orgasm. 

And it was so intense, so hard, all Simon could do was experience and react. Mal's eyes were boring into his own, he was unable to release their hold. Then suddenly, everything shifted. Mal changed the angle of his thrusts, and Simon nearly shouted in pleasure as his prostate received the brunt of the attention. Then, when Mal lifted a hand, and wrapped it around his cock, Simon nearly fainted from the suddenness of his climax. 

He regained just enough sense to lap at the fingertips that grazed his lips. The salt-sour taste of his own come was soon pushed roughly past his lips, and he groaned around the fingers fucking his mouth. 

Mal's breathing was getting shallower, and rougher, and his thrusts were getting faster and shorter. Simon could feel his lover's body tense, and sighed in unison with him as he orgasmed, and went still after one last deep thrust. 

They stayed frozen in tableau for an eternal moment. Overwhelmed, they were both too enervated to do anything more than breathe. 

With a small hiss of pain, Mal pulled his now-limp organ out of Simon. Simon could still do nothing but lie there, almost surprised to find himself still tangled up in his shirt. Mal knelt, gently pulling Simon's legs back down, and breathing heavily. Finally catching his breath, Simon decided he was free to move, and sat up, unbuttoning the cuffs to his shirt as he did so. Tossing the shirt to the side, he reached over, pulled Mal to him, and gave him a deep kiss. Deliberately. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
